


Des livres et des arbres

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Cold, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reading, Sweet, fall - Freeform, it's up to you, or love, walk in the woods, well the title says it all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: Ca va parler de livres. Et d'arbres. Ha!
Bref, c'est une humble déclaration d'amour aux arbres et à leur seconde vie, quelquefois, sous forme de pages où se couchent et se partagent des histoires aussi bonnes que Good Omens, quand on a de la chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Books and Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960356) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule)



> Cette fic est née du téléscopage entre un magnifique fanart de Merildae, une citation de Carl Sagan, une forêt aperçue depuis la route et la touchante fic que m’a offerte Thedemonwithatypewriter, grâce à laquelle j’ai pris conscience (oui, je suis longue à la détente) que le nom de mon blog (Books & Trees) convenait parfaitement, bien que fortuitement, à nos deux idiots.
> 
> http://merildae.tumblr.com/post/153495094100/some-good-omens-fan-art-3  
> http://sous-le-saule.tumblr.com/post/153468677372/a-book-is-made-from-a-tree-it-is-an-assemblage-of  
> http://sous-le-saule.tumblr.com/post/153484922622  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8231188

Dans l’arrière-boutique, on n’entendait que le tic-tac de la pendule et le bruissement des pages que l’on tourne. Les secondes s’égrenaient lentement. Le vent se faufilait en sifflant dans les interstices du vieux châssis en bois de la vitrine, mais il était vaincu par la chaleur du poêle avant d’avoir pu atteindre les deux lecteurs qui se partageaient le divan dont le tissu fleuri avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Crowley feuilleta rapidement cinq ou six pages, auxquelles il jeta un vague coup d’œil avec une petite moue, avant de se replonger dans un passage plus intéressant. Aziraphale parvint à ne faire aucun commentaire.

Crowley était un lecteur impulsif. Il pouvait ne pas toucher un livre pendant plusieurs semaines, puis en dévorer une dizaine en quelques jours, souvent en menant plusieurs lectures de front. Il lisait vite, oubliait généralement la moitié de l’intrigue et les noms des personnages aussi rapidement, sautait allégrement et sans remords des chapitres entiers, quand il ne commençait pas par la fin. Et malheur à l’ouvrage qui n’avait pas eu le bon goût de l’accrocher au bout des dix premières pages ; il était impitoyablement abandonné au profit d’un concurrent. Il va sans dire qu’il revenait tacitement à Aziraphale de ranger l’assommant volume éconduit.

L’ange s’exécutait avec un regard désolé pour le pauvre livre, sans toutefois aller jusqu’à lui tapoter le dos en guise d’excuse. Ce maigre geste de réconfort, il se le réservait pour apaiser sa culpabilité lorsque lui-même renonçait à terminer un ouvrage, décision qu’il ne prenait qu’exceptionnellement, dans la douleur et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Chaque écrivain a sa voix et sa prosodie propres, dont Aziraphale chérissait l’écho, parfois le souvenir. Lorsqu’il était seul, il faisait souvent résonner des phrases dans l’espace de la librairie pour en jauger le rythme et la sonorité. Il se contentait de le faire mentalement quand le démon lisait à ses côtés, ce qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent. La chose était cependant malaisée lorsqu’il prenait à Crowley de commenter en marmonnant l'une ou l’autre péripétie ou d’invectiver un personnage qui agissait en dépit du bon sens.

Tiré en sursaut de l’univers de mots et d’images qu’il s’était forgé, Aziraphale retenait alors un soupir. Si les habitudes littéraires du démon l’agaçaient parfois, il n’aurait risqué pour rien au monde de se priver du plaisir d’observer les mines expressives de son ami lorsque celui-ci était pleinement immergé dans une histoire, ou de faire durer l’exégèse d’une lecture commune jusqu’aux petites heures, autour d’un cru introuvable pour le commun des mortels.

Il tourna une page lentement, écoutant avec bonheur l’imperceptible craquement du papier jauni, appréciant la sensation du grain sous la pulpe de ses doigts, respirant sa délicieuse odeur de sagesse et de sérénité. D’autres avaient un parfum d’aventures, de sentiments tempétueux, de savoir précieux ou même de soufre. Mais sous ces notes de tête variées, tous cachaient le même effluve voluptueux qui promettait des heures hors du monde et de ses contingences.  

L’ange vit venir la fin de ce moment de quiétude quand, sous ses mollets, les jambes de Crowley se mirent à s’agiter nerveusement. Le démon pouvait rester des heures sans bouger – il avait bien passé près d’un siècle couché… - mais inexorablement finissait par arriver l’instant où, comme un chat qui a trop dormi, il se levait d’un bond et devait évacuer son surplus d’énergie.

Crowley ferma son roman d’un coup sec et le balança sur le guéridon – c’était un best-seller qu’il s’était procuré, forcément, dans une autre librairie ; traiter de la sorte un ouvrage appartenant à l’ange représentait un danger auquel il évitait de s’exposer.

Après avoir gentiment soulevé les jambes d’Aziraphale pour se mettre debout et s’étirer, le démon annonça tout de go :

« Assez de papier pour aujourd’hui. J’ai besoin de voir des arbres vivants. Tu viens ? »

Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, il se serait contenté de prendre congé avant d’aller arpenter à grandes enjambées quelque parc ou bois des environs. Mais il semblait que, depuis qu’Adam les avait condamnés à l’inactivité – non qu’ils s’en plaignent -, ils ne puissent rien faire l’un sans l’autre. Pour seule réponse, Aziraphale referma également son livre, dont il caressa machinalement la reliure de vélin aux entrelacs dorés. Il enfila son manteau et se munit de deux écharpes. Comme toujours, après quelques minutes dans le froid, Crowley en accepterait une avec un petit signe de tête reconnaissant, maugréant pour la forme que le tartan allait ruiner son style.

La Bentley démarra avec un feulement ravi. Quand ils furent sortis de la ville et qu’elle put s’enivrer de vitesse, elle manifesta son enthousiasme en montant le volume de _Play the Game_. Après sa résurrection, elle avait perdu la singulière manie de jouer du Queen, et ils s’étaient réjouis un temps de pouvoir écouter leurs opéras favoris sans craindre de laisser trainer les cassettes trop longtemps dans la boite à gants. Mais quand Crowley avait fini par acheter un album sobrement intitulé _Queen – Greatest Hits_ , Aziraphale avait approuvé d’un fin sourire. Les trajets n’étaient pas pareils, sans ça.

 

Le démon parqua la voiture dans un chemin de débardage. Il avait plu abondamment les jours précédents et la terre peinait à sécher. Les boots en peau de serpent se posèrent sur le sol avec un frisson de dégoût, avant de se rappeler que leur propriétaire leur épargnerait toute tache de boue sans même y songer.

Les dernières feuilles des chênes et des érables se cramponnaient à leurs branches dans une ultime et vaine résistance, tandis que celles qui avaient capitulé sous les assauts conjugués du froid, des rafales acharnées et des averses drues commençaient déjà à se décomposer au pied des troncs en exhalant un parfum riche et humide, doux et un peu âcre à la fois. Sur cette marqueterie de bruns et d’or fané se détachait parfois un trésor d’un beau rouge profond. Crowley se saisissait alors de la feuille et l’inspectait soigneusement en continuant à marcher. Un ou deux spécimens parfaits trouvaient refuge dans la poche intérieure de son manteau noir – ce qu’ils devenaient ensuite demeurait un mystère pour Aziraphale. Les autres étaient relâchés dans le vent qui les faisait tourbillonner derrière eux.

Le démon fit halte et tourna lentement sur lui-même, la tête en arrière, en inspirant profondément. Il s’immobilisa un moment, fixant les rais de lumières qui tombaient en diagonale depuis les cimes, écoutant la rumeur des bourrasques dans les branches. En le voyant frissonner, Aziraphale déboutonna son manteau pour en extraire la seconde écharpe, qu’il avait gardée contre sa poitrine. Il noua le tissu tiède autour du cou de Crowley, qui en profita pour glisser ses mains entre le pull et le manteau de l’ange afin de les réchauffer un instant. Pourquoi ne pensaient-ils jamais à emporter des gants ? Aziraphale souffla sur les phalanges glacées du démon puis les serra entre ses mains. De retour à la librairie, il servirait du chocolat brûlant dans de grands mugs pour que Crowley puisse draper ses longs doigts engourdis autour du sien jusqu’à ce qu’ils reprennent une couleur normale.

Ils se remirent en marche, mains dans les poches, au milieu des bosquets de noisetiers élancés et des bouleaux dont l’écorce blanche écorchée de noir attirait l’œil. Leurs cascades émaciées de feuilles jaunes se balançaient mollement. Cà et là, un hêtre arborait fièrement son feuillage de feu et son bois gris, sur lequel Crowley laissait parfois courir sa paume, en passant.

Ils traversèrent une plantation d’épicéas, aux troncs rectilignes découpant le paysage en longues bandes verticales. Les aiguilles étouffaient les pas des deux marcheurs, accentuant le silence qu’ils n’éprouvaient pas le besoin de briser.

Un petit étang, niché dans un creux, les attira. Un saule pleureur y laissait pendre ses rameaux souples et presque nus jusqu’à effleurer l’eau ridée, sur laquelle Crowley entreprit des ricochets. En soupesant un caillou, il dit à mi-voix :

« Dommage que je sois limité aux plantes vertes, dans mon appartement. J’aimerais bien essayer de faire pousser un arbre. »

« Tu pourrais déménager dans une maison avec un jardin », fit remarquer Aziraphale.

« Le genre d’humain que j’essaie d’être vit dans un flat », répliqua Crowley en regardant son projectile rebondir une troisième fois avant de sombrer.

« Quelle importance, désormais ? Tu es libre d’être qui tu veux. Nous pourrions trouver un cottage, dans le sud, avec assez de terrain pour autant d’arbres que tu le souhaiterais. »

Le caillou suivant prit une drôle de trajectoire et coula à pic en soulevant une gerbe d’eau.

« Nous ? »

Le regard de Crowley était insaisissable derrière ses verres foncés, mais son ton et son sourire trahissaient une surprise amusée. Le silence se prolongea, uniquement perturbé par le bruit de deux pierres plates que le démon entrechoquait pensivement dans sa main, et l’ange détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses joues dont la couleur n’était plus seulement due au froid. Il fixa le centre de l’étang, se préparant à recevoir un sarcasme pour prix, mérité sans doute, de son audace.

Les pierres se turent brusquement et le sourire du démon se teinta d’une douceur inattendue. Il posa une main fugace entre les omoplates d’Aziraphale.

« Et tous les murs seront couverts de bibliothèques, mon ange. »

Il fit un dernier ricochet, parfait, dont la vibration limpide se répercuta dans la forêt. Aziraphale acheva de se retourner vers Crowley juste à temps pour cueillir son sourire d’enfant heureux.


End file.
